Oil and gas operations require many components and much power to operate. Equipment such as drill motors, mud pumps, shakers, and many other components are used in remote locations and in challenging environments. Some drill rigs have employed trailers or other temporary installations equipped with electrical and mechanical equipment to help manage certain aspects of the drilling operation. Some common components found in these trailers include mud pumps, drawworks, top drives, and variable frequency drives (VFDs). VFDs (also known as adjustable-frequency drives, variable speed drives, AC drives, micro drives, or inverter drives) are a type of adjustable-speed drive used in electro-mechanical drive systems to control AC motor speed and torque by varying motor input frequency and voltage. VFDs are used in applications ranging from small appliances to large compressors. VFDs produce heat at a high rate that must be dissipated somehow to ensure proper operation and longevity of the components.